


Sagrado e Profano

by Myara



Series: Hunter x Hunter October 2020 Prompts [7]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Blindfolded, Edging, F/M, Kinktober 2020, Mild knife play, NSFW, profanation
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:35:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26875294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myara/pseuds/Myara
Summary: Inebriado com a beleza do lugar, Chrollo deseja que Machi fique e se deixe inebriar junto com ele.
Relationships: Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Machi
Series: Hunter x Hunter October 2020 Prompts [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976980
Kudos: 6





	Sagrado e Profano

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts Dia 6: Blindfolded, Edging (Kinktober 2020)
> 
> Nada me pertence, somente a criação da fic.

Estava hipnotizado com a opulência em sua volta. Já havia saqueado lugares como aquele antes, mas cada experiência era única. Cada arte era única. 

Velas e lamparinas iluminavam o ouro que o cercava, arcos talhados em beleza, como ramos e flores, e também em feiúra, com monstros de feições retorcidas despontando na decoração por toda parte. Pinturas de mil seres místicos guardavam um céu eternamente azul na cúpula do altar, e em seu centro, a escultura de uma mulher vendada em pura agonia e êxtase divino, que parecia emitir um gemido perpétuo enquanto era flechada ao peito por um ser celestial. 

Para cada canto que olhasse, havia algo que representava a dualidade da alma humana, sua constante busca pela perfeição esperada pelos deuses e seu profundo sofrimento por jamais poder alcançá-la de fato.

Chrollo estava em paz com sua natureza. Se havia um deus, ele era o criador de tudo, do prazer e do sofrimento igualmente. Da vida e da morte. De pessoas como ele, que não mediam suas ações pelo bem ou pelo mal, e daqueles que acreditavam somente fazer o bem.

“Danchou...” a voz de Machi anunciou sua chegada, e ele se virou para ela ao pé do altar.

Suas feições sempre carregavam algo diferente quando olhava para ele. Era quase como as feições da estátua.

“Esse altar é perfeito da maneira como está agora, Machi. Por favor, desmarque com os outros, não vamos tirar nada daqui hoje.”

Ela pareceu surpresa, mas pegou o celular e enviou as mensagens sem questionar.

“Devo ficar de guarda ent—”

“Venha,” ele interrompeu a fala dela, estendendo a mão em sua direção, “podemos apreciar juntos.”

Machi não proferiu nenhuma palavra em resposta. Apenas deixou suas coisas onde estava e subiu os poucos degraus que a levavam até ele. 

Chrollo tomou-a pela cintura e a virou de frente para a estátua.

“O que você vê, Machi?” Perguntou, e ela tomou alguns momentos de silêncio, até responder.

“Alguém que se entrega de corpo e alma a algo que acredita, sem duvidar, sem questionar, sem precisar enxergar para ter certeza de que isso é o certo para ela.”

“E você acha que ela sente prazer ou agonia ao fazer isso?” 

“Os dois. Sempre há tanto prazer quanto agonia em uma entrega.” Ela respondeu, e tentou se virar para ele, mas as mãos em sua cintura a impediram.

Chrollo se inclinou e sussurrou em seu ouvido: “Você acredita em mim?”

Ela ouviu o som da faixa que ele usava para esconder a cruz em sua fronte se desfazer, e uma sensação de antecipação subiu pelo abdômen dela.

“Sim”, respondeu, por fim, em verdade, fechando os olhos para sentir a faixa cobrindo-os, volta por volta, até ele cerrá-la em um nó.

Ele a carregou no colo por alguns passos e deitou-a em uma superfície onde Machi podia sentir as velas e lamparinas próximas, seu calor, o cheiro de óleo e parafina ardendo em fogo.

Chrollo observou o resultado de seu ímpeto: ela deitada no altar à sua frente, sem nenhum protesto ou resistência, somente fé. Como se quisesse testá-la, ele sacou a faca de Ben e a deslizou levemente por sua clavícula, apenas o suficiente para que ela soubesse do que se tratava. A única reação que teve foi a respiração se intensificando, o que podia ser por medo, desejo, ou os dois. Mirou seu coração, tal qual o ser celestial, e encostou a ponta em seu seio esquerdo, fazendo-o sangrar um pouco através do uwagi.

Machi permaneceu imóvel, em total obediência.

Ele a observou por alguns segundos, e então usou a faca para cortar seu obi, e depois, minuciosamente, a faixa que cobria seu peito. Abrindo aquelas vestes totalmente, inclinou-se e sorveu o sangue que havia despertado, logo ficando sedento por mais. Soltou a faca ao lado dela e segurou-lhe os seios, continuando a explorá-los com a boca e os dedos, tirando dela os primeiros gemidos baixos.

Quando se satisfez ali, Chrollo levantou-se e puxou o restante das roupas dela pelas pernas, até que ficasse nua. Ele alcançou uma lamparina de óleo e derramou-o sobre seu corpo, ungindo-a em profanidade enquanto ela espasmava de leve com o calor sobre a pele.

Chrollo espalhou o óleo sobre ela até atingir sua intimidade, massageando-a ali atenciosamente enquanto admirava o poder que tinha sobre ela. Machi contorcia-se de leve, prendia a respiração e então resfolegava, mordia os lábios como se pudesse morder os próprios gemidos. Quanto mais intenso ele era, mais ela reagia, até que ele passou a utilizar as duas mãos, pressionando-a por dentro e por fora.

Ao primeiro sinal de tremor dela, porém, ele simplesmente afastou as mãos, o que a fez fechar as pernas e murmurar em agonia.

Era fascinante.

Trouxe-a para mais perto da borda do altar, abrindo suas pernas novamente. Livrando-se parcialmente da própria calça, invadiu seu interior úmido e deslizou de forma compassada dentro dela, admirado com o crescendo de sensações que ela expressava lindamente. Antes que ela atingisse o ápice, novamente se afastou, e novamente ela protestou em silêncio.

Chrollo segurou-a pelos joelhos e apertou-os contra seu peito para repetir a mesma ação. Lambeu completamente o óleo dela, virou-a de lado, e então de costas. Segurou-a pela boca aberta enquanto projetava seu corpo para frente cada vez mais insano, mas nunca permitindo-a liberar-se completamente.

Pois quanto maior a agonia, maior o êxtase.

Eventualmente os gemidos de Machi se tornaram mais sôfregos, e o protesto, uma espécie de choro sem lágrimas, até que sua voz trêmula se fez ouvir.

“Por favor, Danchou… por favor...”

Todo seu corpo visivelmente latejava, assim como dele, mas ela transparecia aquilo muito mais. Era uma energia de desespero que emanava, uma imagem de sofrimento sagrado estampada em seu rosto vendado, tal qual a estátua. Era aquela a fragilidade e a força da entrega a algo maior.

Impalou-a novamente com a flecha, e dessa vez, deixou seu espírito derramar-se dentro dela em uma epifania que fez seu gemido perpetuar-se nos quatro cantos do templo.


End file.
